


now that i found you

by a_popcorn_kernel, sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: Her hand shook as she lowered it, eyes still caught in Chat’s dumbstruck gaze. Chat, mouth agape, stuttered out a word that shattered their little bubble.“S- soulmate?”Only a lucky one-third of the world's population possessed a soulmate—and Marinette was pretty sure she was looking right at hers.Maybe being Ladybug really did bring luck, after all.-----For the April Fic Exchange on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 57
Kudos: 151
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylle/gifts).



> Angy, we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> From your princesses (sanj and poppy) >v<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy here. 
> 
> As of now, it won't show sanj's name in the authors list!!! Anyways, while I wait for that to be fixed, here's a link to her account, [sanj_sanj.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj)
> 
> Okay, now that that's done, please enjoy!

In a world with seven billion people, only one third of the entire population possessed a soulmate. Marinette's parents were part of the lucky one third, having symbols representative of the other person marked on their skin, entwining the two together. 

Marinette envied them. She yearned for someone to call her own, to have and to hold, just like they did. She longed for a love story like theirs, culminating in her papa's romantic proposal at André's ice cream cart. 

She was, quite obviously, a hopeless romantic. Head filled with imaginary scenarios, illustrating the various ways she could possibly find her other half. 

Marinette stared at the dripping wet superhero in front of her, body consumed with a strange, almost ticklish tingling.

Her imagination was nowhere good enough to predict  _ this. _

* * *

** earlier... **

Today had been  _ wild _ . Being Ladybug, a  _ superheroine _ , defeating a—what do you call it again? Oh, akuma—meeting her new partner, and adopting an adorable bug-mouse creature.  _ Tikki _ , Marinette thought fondly, as said being munched a cookie as she hovered in the air. 

She had hoped her first day of school included a soulmate, though. Marinette sighed. Was it so bad that she really,  _ really _ wanted to be bonded with someone like her parents were? Tikki suddenly broke the silence, her thoughts fleeing to her subconscious in the wake of the kwami's voice. 

"Marinette, is something wrong?" Tikki asked worriedly, swallowing the last of the cookie crumbs.

She smiled affectionately at the little kwami. "It's nothing, Tikki. Really," she said reassuringly, "I was just thinking about soulmates and… well…" 

Tikki, being the intuitive being she was, caught Marinette's train of thought. "Don't worry, Marinette! True love will show itself to those who deserve it, soulmark or no," she chirped cheerily. "Besides, being Ladybug increases your chances of being bonded." 

Marinette perked up at that. "What? Really?" she said hopefully. 

"Mhm," Tikki affirmed, nodding. "It's because most ladybug and black cat wielders are either platonically or romantically bonded, which helps with their teamwork and synchronicity. That's what makes the duo so efficient."

She mulled it over, propping her head on her hand. "What if they hated each other?" 

Tikki lowered her eyes solemnly. "There was one time we had a rogue Chat Noir," she said softly, "He Cataclysm-ed his Ladybug." 

Marinette's hand sprang to her mouth, stunned, her posture shocked straight as she digested the possibility, the  _ horror _ that one would actually use Cataclysm on a  _ person _ . 

Tikki smiled sadly from her position on the desktop. "As you can see, there are very good reasons for the two to be bonded," the kwami continued. "It means that the two heroes will work well together and be in harmony, their goals and morals mostly aligned." 

Marinette hesitantly picked Tikki up, a small part of her subconscious inwardly marvelling at her. The kwami was such a tiny being, but she held in her little paws the immense power of creation, and carried on her small back the heavy burden of seeing her past wielders all die, as she herself remained immortal. 

She lifted the kwami in her cupped hands to her face, nuzzling Tikki's red, velvet soft skin against her own porcelain toned cheek. "I'm sorry you had to experience that, Tikki," Marinette said softly. "I hope Chat Noir and I won't ever come to that…" She drifted off, eyes unfocused and staring right through the little god who now hovered before her. 

Tikki smiled. "I think that's enough doom and gloom for today," she said, trying to cheer her up. "I've got a feeling that you and Chat Noir will  _ definitely _ be fine." 

The corner of her wielder's lips turned up. "If you say so." She suddenly gasped, clutching her head in distress. "Oh no, it's getting late, and I still have to get started on my essay due next week! Aaaahhh!" 

Tikki giggled. "Don't worry, Marinette. I know you can do it!”

Her words were nearly lost in the ensuing chaos that was a panicked Marinette.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette hurried to get ready for school. Kissing her maman and papa goodbye, she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her, not wanting to be late. She met Alya on the steps, who immediately started gushing about Ladybug’s actions yesterday, and together they walked towards their classroom. Marinette noticed a huge group gathered around Ivan.

“You were totally going  _ ballistic _ . It was so epic,” Juleka gushed.

“You were out to destroy me, dude. Not cool,” Kim scowled.

Chloe opened her mouth, unleashing a barrage of scornful words. “Once a monster,  _ always _ a monster. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” she sing-songed.

Furious, Ivan ran off to the locker rooms. Marinette’s expression softened, noticing his abrupt departure, and she ran after him, whilst Alya told Chloé off. When she reached him, he was sitting down, listening to music on his earphones. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said softly, “You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.”

He looked away in embarrassment. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

She scoffed good-naturedly. “Come on, I see how you look at her. No negative emotions, Ivan! I- I mean, be happy—be positive! I’m sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her and see.”

“I...I’m no good with words anyway, Marinette.”

“Who needs words? Maybe send her flowers, or draw her a picture?” she suggested encouragingly.

“I could maybe… write her a song?” he wondered thoughtfully.

Marinette beamed. “That’s a great idea! What girl doesn’t want a love song dedicated to her? Go for it! And make sure to stay positive!” 

* * *

The moment she set foot into her classroom, Marinette's gaze was immediately drawn to a blonde boy suspiciously crouching over her seat, his back to her. Taking a few more steps revealed what he was up to: sabotage by way of bubblegum on her seat. 

She stomped over to him. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

Hearing Chloé and Sabrina laugh behind her, she rolled her eyes as she realized what he was up to. “Okay, then. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny,” she bit out.

“No, no, I was just trying to take the gum off, I swear!” He said, frantic, putting his hands up defensively.

“Oh, really,” she ground out, irritated. “You’re friends with Chloé, aren’t you?” Marinette huffed and placed a sheet of paper over the gum, sitting down while making sure to avoid it.

“Why do people keep saying that?” the blonde said dejectedly.

Marinette whispered to Alya as she settled in her seat. “He looks familiar, Alya, but I can’t remember where… Oh, of course! He’s the son of Gabriel Agreste, my favorite fashion designer!”

Alya laughed. “Chloé’s friend, supermodel, and a daddy’s boy? Forget it!”

Meanwhile, Nino looked over at Adrien, who now slumped next to him. “Why didn’t you tell them it wasn’t your idea, dude?”

Adrien looked away in embarrassment. “Look, I’ve known Chloe since I was really young. She’s not perfect, I know that, but I can’t just throw her under the bus like that. She’s the only friend I have.”

“I think it’s time for you to make some good, new friends,” Nino gave him a smile, and Adrien returned it hopefully. "Hi, I'm Nino. And you?" He offered a hand. 

The model took it eagerly. "Adrien. I'm Adrien." 

* * *

Mylène left the girl’s bathroom, whispering to herself. “Oh no, oh no, I’m going to be late!” She ran straight into Ivan. “Ahh! You scared me, Ivan.”

He took a deep breath. “I..I made this for you. I hope you like it.” 

Ivan sang his song for Mylène—or perhaps "yelled" would be a more fitting description. His phone provided a hair-raising accompaniment of heavy metal. The timid Mylène, frightened by the deafening barrage of sound, scurried away, trying to get away from the noise. Ivan wadded up his paper, throwing his phone on the ground and punching the lockers in frustration. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bustier was taking attendance in class. “Bourgeois, Chloe?”

“Present,” Chloe drawled out.

“Bruel, Ivan?”

As if on cue, the re-akumatized Stoneheart crashed into the classroom. “Present!" he roared. "Mylène, where are you?” He grabbed Mylène, who thrashed in his arms. 

“Let go of me!” Mylène shrieked.

“Daddy, the monster is back!” Chloe squealed into her phone. But before she could get out of the way, Stoneheart grabbed her and smashed the wall, jumping out of the school.

“Come on!" Alya yelled at Marinette. "Let’s go follow him!”

She hesitated. “Uhh, no, you should go. I’m going to find myself somewhere to hide.”

“Girl! You’re going to miss Ladybug in action!” Alya's voice took on an exasperated tone.

_ So will you—since you’re going to be Ladybug,  _ she thought inwardly. “Take your bag! You and Ladybug will be better off without me.”

“If you say so! Bye!” Alya ran off after Stoneheart.

“Wait, you left your bag!” Marinette ran after her. “And you kinda need it to defeat the akuma…” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

A newly transformed Chat Noir slammed his staff down on Stoneheart, making him grow bigger. “Oops, my bad.” 

Chloe grumbled. “What an incompetent cat.”

Stoneheart grew furious. “Stone beings, seize him!” Chat dodged them. “If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help here!” he called out, just as Alya arrived at the scene.

“What is she waiting for?” Alya screamed frantically.

Marinette ran up behind Alya, panting heavily. She was just in time to see a stone monster knock over a car, almost hitting Alya. Chat Noir threw his staff to save her, trapping Alya behind the car. Marinette gasped, seeing her partner get captured by a different stone being.

“Help!” Alya screamed. Marinette slumped against a light post, overwhelmed by the events playing out before her.  _ Alya is in danger, but… I’m not fit to be Ladybug. I’m the one who caused this whole mess again. Alya should have been Ladybug, she’s so brave. Someone needs to save her. _

Again, Alya yelped in terror, and Marinette gathered all her courage, putting on the miraculous. To Tikki, she said, “I think I need Ladybug. Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug pulled the car off Alya with her yo-yo, and pulled Chat Noir to safety, hanging upside down.

“M’lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?” Chat winked.

“Oh, you’re quite the jokester, aren’t you?" she quipped, feeling confidence wash over her because of her mask. "But we have an akuma to catch!” 

"Got a plan, m'lady?"

"But of course, _chaton!_ "

* * *

A giant head made of akumas and a parachute lucky charm later, Stoneheart transformed back into a very confused Ivan Bruel.

“You were re-akumatized,” Ladybug said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think you and Mylène have some talking to do?” She nudged him in the direction of the confused girl.

“Oh, I- uh no... um…”

“Perhaps it would help if you read the song he wrote for you, Mylène.” Ladybug giggled, pushing them closer, and walked over to Chat Noir. She watched as Ivan offered the crumpled piece of paper tentatively.

Mylène smoothed out the paper to read Ivan’s song and blushed heavily. “Oh, Ivan, it’s so beautiful. It’s a shame you can’t hear them when you scream. I mean sing.”

Ivan said, with a sad expression marring his features, “It was scary wasn’t it? Is that why you left? I’m really sorry—I’ll be gentle—!”

Mylène hugged him tightly as Ladybug and Chat stood watching, cutting off his sentence. To everyone's surprise, the moment their arms brushed against each other color spread on their skin, outlining a tiny black electric guitar with a skull and crossbones motif on Mylène's right cheek, and two multicolored masks representing comedy and tragedy on Ivan's arm. 

Ladybug gushed at seeing the two soulmates find each other, “Oh, they’re sooo made for each other! So adorable!”

“Like us two.” Chat smirked flirtatiously as his miraculous beeped.

Ladybug brushed it off with a grin. “Ah, look at that, time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir!” Ladybug swung away.

Chat bowed with a cat-like grace, whispering. “Can’t wait, m’lady.”

* * *

The next day, Marinette was able to get through a school day, without being interrupted by an akuma attack. Thank kwami for that. All day, she had been ignoring the sad, soft looks she had been getting from that blonde boy. She still hadn’t bothered to learn his name, either. When the bell rang, Marinette stomped out of the school doors—

—and straight into the pouring rain. So much for that ladybug luck of hers. 

“Should I wait it out...or maybe just get home soaking wet?” she thought out loud. Marinette was startled out of her thoughts when that blonde boy patted her on the shoulder. She turned away and huffed. 

He looked away and sighed deeply. “Listen, I’m sorry about the gum incident. It wasn’t me—it was Chloé. I was only trying to get the gum off your seat, I swear. I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never even had friends. It’s all sort of new to me,” he explained, apology in his expression. 

Marinette looked into his bright green eyes—they reminded her so much of Chat Noir—and decided the sad expression that marred his face shouldn’t be there anymore, not because of her. “It’s really fine. I guess I was a bit harsh earlier—Chloé is rather mean to everyone. But you’re… really really nice. May I ask your name?”

His smile brightened up even the rainy day. “It’s Adrien.”

“Pleased to meet you, Adrien, I’m Marinette.”

Adrien smiled. “Here’s my umbrella. It’s pouring out there, and my bodyguard will be by soon to pick me up anyways. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

Marinette blushed. “Oh, uh, thank you so much, Adrien.” She gently took the umbrella from him, yet still somehow managed to shut it on her face. Embarrassed, Marinette peeked out of it, only to hear Adrien’s loud laughter. She started giggling with him, only interrupted by a forceful honk from who must be Adrien’s bodyguard. 

“I guess that means I have to go. I hope you get home safe. See you tomorrow?” He smiled hopefully.

“Of course.” Marinette smiled back brightly, as he turned to leave. She started walking down the path, towards her home, humming happily. 

* * *

Adrien stared out his car window at the pouring rain, Plagg munching on cheese in his pocket. His kwami noticed the sad look on his charge’s face and decided to humor him. “Why the long face, kid? You just hit it up with Pigtails over there. She seems happy. So what’s wrong?” 

“She’s my first friend, and I’m worried about her. Walking home in the cold rain… what if she gets sick or something?" Adrien said earnestly. "I want to go check up on her. But how? My father would never let me go out.”

The small kwami sighed and crossed his tiny legs in mid-air, putting his hands together to point at Adrien. “Well, you could transform and meet her as Chat Noir," he said resignedly, hoping it would stop his wielder's moaning and groaning. "This is the only time I’ll allow it.”

“Oh, thank you, Plagg!” Adrien sighed in relief.

As soon as he got home, Adrien transformed, and then Chat Noir was on his way to meet a very special girl.

* * *

Through the pouring rain, Chat scanned the streets for Marinette, and finally spotted her entering the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie. “Wow, I should have known she lived there. Those macarons she brought to school looked  _ delicious. _ ” 

He jumped across the rooftops, still a little wobbly on his feet, and stepped on to Marinette’s balcony. The trapdoor was somehow open, (maybe he should inform her of how unsafe that was?) and so he walked right in, and stood near the opening to her bedroom to wait for her.

If his mental calculations were correct, she’d be walking up in three…

Two… 

One

“AAAH! CHAT NOIR IS THAT YOU? YOU SCARED ME!” As she screamed, her legs caught on the trapdoor and she went tumbling forward. Immediately, Chat’s enhanced reflexes kicked in and he caught her, just before she hit the ground. 

Marinette blushed. “Well, I guess that was, uh, my attempt to scare you? ...no? Sorry, I’m clumsy… madly clumsy.”

Chat frowned imperceptibly. Where had he heard that before? It was so familiar… yet he couldn’t place it. He shook his head and focused on the girl before him. “Well, now you have a valiant knight with you, to avert those clumsy disasters, princess.” he winked.

“Uh huh. And how exactly do you know me again?”

“Uh well, let’s just say… I’m a friend of Adrien! You know… that blonde model who, uh, goes to your school? He asked me to check up on you! Didn’t want you to get sick with the pouring rain outside!” Chat rubbed his neck nervously.

“Uh huh. And you’re his friend from what. A day ago? The superheroes have only been in town for a day now.” Marinette said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep. We, uh, met after that crazy akuma attack—he was trapped by a stone monster—long story, no need to hear any of it!" He switched topics, trying to get her off his back. "Anyways, I believe I was here to check up on you, princess?”

Marinette laughed. “Okay then, kitty. And well, I dried off downstairs, so I’m fine. Really. You didn’t need to check on me. Tell Adrien thank you, though. And you too—" Her eyes widened as she registered the puddle collecting around his feet. "WAIT! You’re soaking. Wet. I just realized! Oh my god, you’re going to catch a cold, you can’t catch a cold—! Ladybug needs you, we all need you, I need you, let me grab you some towels—! Okay, I’ll stop rambling now.”

“Sorry.” she said softly, turning away from him.

“Marinette. Marinette.” Chat turned her around and placed a hand on her cheek. “It’s fine. I actually kind of like that you worry about me. Nobody has ever worried much about me before.” She looked at him, noticing for the first time the sad tint to his bright green eyes and the unshed tears pooling in them. Marinette felt as if she could see him—the real him—through the sheer expression in those eyes. Her kitty—wait, since when did she start calling him that?—wasn’t just a jokester; no, there was much more to him. 

“I really hope you don’t catch a cold, or even worse, a fever.” Marinette mumbled under her breath as she rested a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly, a slight tingle ran through her body, emanating from the part of her that had touched his bare skin, and intensifying rapidly. Marinette could only stare wide-eyed into Chat’s emerald green eyes as she went stock-still at the utterly  _ electrifying _ sensation rushing in her veins. It felt like they were surrounded in their own little bubble, the  _ pitter-patter _ of the rain outside reduced to a mere whisper.

Unnoticed by the spellbound pair, a sabre, wickedly sharp and gleaming silver with electric green highlights unfurled its lethal glory on Marinette’s upper right arm. Similarly, a spool of thread unwound its color on Adrien's ankle, its scarlet hue covered by the black leather of his transformation.

Her hand shook as she lowered it, eyes still caught in Chat’s dumbstruck gaze. Chat, mouth agape, stuttered out a word that shattered their little bubble.

_ “S- soulmate?” _

Only a lucky one-third of the world's population possessed a soulmate—and Marinette was pretty sure she was looking right at hers. 

_ Maybe being Ladybug really did bring luck, after all.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chat meets the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally motivated ourselves to update because it's our dear angy's birthday! go give her some love in the comments!   
> -poppy

For a few minutes, all they could do was stare at each other in awe, unable to put their varying emotions into words, as the word “soulmate” reverberated in the deafening silence that ensued.

Then the dam broke, and Marinette found herself stumbling, tripping over her words as she struggled to articulate all that she felt in that moment. 

“A s— soulmate. You— You’re my soulmate. I have a soulmate. Who’s a hupersero," she rambled, her panic rising shrilly. "Wait, you’re a superhero. I don’t even know you! Oh no, what about Hawkmoth? What if he uses me to take advantage of you? No, no, no, we can’t have that.” 

Already she had started pacing, trying to work out the… the situation they had been thrust into, her mind, as usual, going into overdrive. Chat Noir, meanwhile, walked over to the sofa and proceeded to sit himself down, processing all the emotions and other miscellaneous baggage that came with finding out you had a soulmate.

“Do we have to hide the fact that we're bonded? Oh, wait. Soulmarks! Where's mine?” She halted her pacing and checked her right arm instinctively, remembering how it had tingled more than the rest of her. Gasping, she took in the sight of the cruelly elegant blade on her bare arm. "Whoa."

She inspected the saber, admiring the tiny neon green pawprints that walked up the sharp edge of the sword. "Do you do… what's it called? Swordfighting?" 

Up until now, Chat Noir had been silent, seeming distant as his eyes had focused on something she hadn’t been able to see. He spoke then, correcting her gently as her head swivelled in his direction. "Fencing. It's different." 

"Oh,” she said, unsure of what to say, now that the revelation of this new bond hung between them. The unexpected knowledge of it was suffocating and derailing the easy rhythm they had managed to fall into earlier, in a span of merely sixty seconds. “Cool."

“Hey.” He patted the space next to him tentatively. “Take a seat. It’ll be fine, Marinette." 

He gingerly laid his hand on hers, looking at her to check if she was okay with it. "We’ll be fine.”

She squeezed his hand, trying to calm herself down. After a moment, she said, "Thanks, Chat Noir. I needed that." 

"No biggie, princess," he said, shooting her a small smile. "After all, we are soulmates."

Marinette squeaked, her cheeks flushing at the pet name. "Ah— Yeah! Yeah, we are." 

His smile widened. "Yeah.” He studied her expression, softening when he saw her blush deepen when she felt his gaze on her.

“Y’know, you’re cute when you blush," he said, the compliment mindlessly spilling from his lips. 

She squeaked. “Thanks?” she managed to say, going even redder if it were possible. “Y— you too?”

He grinned. “Thanks.” He could already hear the rain slowly, gradually letting up, and so he decided to tackle the obvious issue already.

“So, princess, you mentioned the superhero problem.” He watched her nod, the scarlet in her cheeks fading as it was replaced with a stronger, more confident determination. 

“Yeah. I think we should keep our soulmarks secret,” she said, the reluctance in her voice making it evident that she wanted it differently. “Because… well, I can’t just answer the inevitable question with ‘Chat Noir’. It’d make me and everyone I know a target.”

He sighed glumly, leaning back as he slouched further into the seat. “And we wouldn’t want that. I don’t think milady would allow me to reveal my identity to you, either. So we can’t pretend we only know each other as civilians.”

Marinette begged to differ. Only common sense (and a conscience that sounded eerily like Tikki) stopped the fateful words from bursting out of her mouth.

“I think we’ve established the identity part already,” she mumbled. “Can’t have silly old me accidentally spilling the beans to that new villain Hawkmoth or whatever, if I get akumatized.”

He sighed. "Yeah…"

Silence, again. 

And then Chat spoke up once more. 

"Do you… do you think we could at least let your parents know? About us being soulmates?”

He said it so hesitantly, so tentatively. It sounded like he was trying to keep his voice soft enough to not even move a single atom of air.

“Yes,” she immediately replied. “Yes, we can. I trust my parents with my life, and I’m sure that they probably won’t get akumatized, since my maman makes us practice meditation a lot.”

He brightened a little, small rays of sun peeking through the thundercloud that had settled over him earlier. “Do you… do you want to do it now?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “I mean, if it’s alright…?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s alright,” she rambled on. “I mean, I think it’s already closing time and they’re probably eating dinner downstairs or maybe they’re watching television, I mean, I can’t be sure of what they’re doing right now—”

A suited finger at her lips cut off whatever she was about to say. She stared at it, cross-eyed, trying to gather her wits about her. 

“Calm down, princess,” he said, chuckling. Her eyes tracked his gloved hand as it retreated from her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she sighed, slumping into the sofa. “I… tend to ramble when I get nervous.”

He offered her a tiny smile. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s cute.”

The intensity of her blush could have rivalled Ladybug’s suit.

The two of them sat in silence again, for the nth time, both knowing they should really make a move. Both knowing they should go downstairs and just _tell_ Marinette's parents. 

But the two of them were also worried (and a little excited) about what this development would bring. So they fidgeted some more, trying to calm their jittery nerves as their minds wandered, inevitably, to the subject of soulmates.

Marinette had wanted a soulmate ever since she was young. As a child, whenever she went out, clutching her mother’s hand like a lifeline, she would look up at the world with big, shining eyes. Paris was a beautiful city, with the soaring Eiffel Tower and its beautiful, ornate cathedrals—but what had interested baby Marinette the most were the people. 

She would look at every little child she passed on the streets, wondering if someday they would grow up to be her soulmate. Someone Marinette could spend her life loving, just as her maman and papa loved each other. 

And now, it seemed that she had finally found her special someone. Her partner, her closest person. One who she hoped would always be at her side. 

Perhaps it was naïve to think so, but she imagined it would be the two of them against the world, always. 

Adrien, on the other hand, had never thought of having a soulmate. 

He had never imagined or hoped for anything like this in his wildest dreams. His parents had always had a… complicated relationship. Emilie and Gabriel had almost _never_ been on the same page. The two of them would spend hours bickering about something or other, and Adrien would burrow under the covers, hiding away from the warzone outside.

His mère was a lively woman, loving and protective. And _maybe_ he was biased, but Adrien thought his mother was perfect. It was always Gabriel who had seemed to constantly start arguments. His father was nothing but stoic and temperamental. Adrien could never imagine him as ever being caring or affectionate in a relationship.

Which was why Chat decided he would do his best to treat Marinette better than his father had ever treated Emilie. He swore that he would do everything in his power to be a good soulmate. Or better, if he could. 

He didn't know if it was possible. But he'd be _damned_ if he didn't try. 

Marinette looked up at him, eyes tight with nerves, and he smiled in response, wordlessly trying to reassure her. “Ready to tell your parents?”

She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Yes, yeah, totally, I’m ready. Let’s do this!" She paused. "Although maybe it should just be me at first, I mean it’s _totally_ not weird bringing a superhero down from your bedroom and announcing he’s your soulmate—!" 

Her eyes shot wide open, the amused chuckles coming from the superhero sitting on her bed not helping her flustered state in the least. "Oh god, that doesn’t sound right, please ignore my giant and completely useless mouth! Ugh, this is gonna be a mess!”

A hand suddenly pressed down on her shoulder, and she flailed around for a moment, surprised.

“You're adorable," he told her, enjoying the sight of her cheeks reddening, even as she slowly calmed. "Now, let's go tell your parents about us. Or just you, if you like?”

"I'll— I'll go alone," she finally managed, all the while internally screaming. "St— stay up here."

_Did Chat Noir just call me adorable? Has he ever looked in a mirror, by any chance? Those golden locks of hair, cascading down alongside a midnight black mask, to meet acid lime green eyes, sparkling with emotion... He's the adorable one. Adorable can't even begin to describe him..._

Whatever happened with her parents downstairs, there was no doubt that green was now her new favorite color.

With a lighter, happier skip to her step, she practically danced down the stairs, the giddiness of the moment finally catching up to her.

By the time she had reached the kitchen, where her parents were—surprise surprise—baking, a furious blush had blossomed across her cheeks, and her lips had long been curved into a lovesick grin. 

Her parents looked at each other knowingly, then spoke in unison. “So, we’re guessing you found your soulmate?”

The blushing girl gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “H-how did you know? It was supposed to be more of a surprise…”

“Sweetheart, look at you. You’re in love! It’s obvious to us, and we’re so happy for you. So, wanna tell us who’s been making you smile like that?” Sabine wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Maman! Okay, I’ll tell you guys… but don’t freak out, okay?" Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, bracing for the explosion that was bound to come. "My soulmate's... Chat Noir.”

Again, in unison, both Sabine and Tom’s eyes widened. 

“Chat Noir?" Her papa scrunched his facr up, incredulous. "You mean the literal superhero? The superhero that just appeared in Paris _today_?” 

“Yep!" she said, nervously twiddling her thumbs. "He’s, uh, waiting upstairs, if you’d like to meet him?”

Sabine raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Okay then… take us to him, dear."

Marinette awkwardly turned around and ascended the stairs, her parents moving to shadow her. When she clambered into the room with Tom and Sabine in tow, the first thing she saw was a sheepish Chat waving from where he sat on the sofa. 

Seeing them, he shot up and strode over to meet them, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, M Dupain-Cheng, Mme Dupain-Cheng. I'm Chat Noir.”

"Call me Tom, Chat Noir,” the beefy man boomed heartily, slugging an arm around him. “So you're my girl's soulmate, I hear? Well, you better take care of her!” 

“I will M Du— I mean Tom,” he said, polite smile stretching across his face even as his voice wavered under the strength of Tom's suddenly constricting grip. Marinette's dad was _strong_. "Call me Chat."

“It’s very nice to meet you, Chat. You can call me Sabine, too.” Sabine smiled sweetly, and her kind words were a blessed reprieve from the raging anxiousness Tom had caused. “Thank you for saving Paris today. We’re eternally grateful.”

“No problem," he replied, managing a more genuine smile. "There’s nothing I can’t do with Ladybug at my side.”

Marinette, feeling more assured as she watched them interact peacefully, decided to spill the information she herself had been dread to admit. 

“Maman, Papa, there's something we have to tell you," she started, fidgeting when she felt them transfer the heavy weight of their attention to her. Chat nodded reassuringly, and she found herself more at ease with that simple gesture of solidarity. 

It was amazing, she thought, how comfortable she already felt around him. How he could support her with a single nod.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, shooting a quick smile at Chat Noir. 

"Well, Chat's a hero. With a secret identity. And… we know that people always say 'keep no secrets between you and your soulmate' and stuff, but we think that for Paris' sake that Chat's identity, and our—" she blushed "— _relationship_? Should stay secret."

"It's for the best, I swear, because if Hawkmoth knew, he might target me, then he might target you guys too!" she said worriedly, afraid when she couldn't make heads or tails of her parents' expressions.

Suddenly, a hand squeezed her shoulder, suffusing warmth where it touched, and she turned to meet Chat, who had freed himself from Tom's grip, smiling down at her.

She watched as he turned to face her parents, determination overtaking his features. 

“I can assure you, M Du— Tom and Sabine, that I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe. In the short time that I’ve known her, she's already shown herself to be an amazing, kind person, and I would never want her to get hurt. You have my word that when she’s with me, she's be safe.”

The girl in question nodded, trying—and failing—to hide a rising blush. _He was so sweet!_

After a short and tense non-verbal exchange with her husband, Sabine finally responded.

"Dear, we're sad that we won't be able to talk about the fact that our baby girl has a soulmate. But we understand that with this new… Hawkmoth, it would be dangerous for you and Chat to go public

She coughed, attempting to regain any semblance of composure. “That being said, I don’t really want to be deprived of a relationship with my s— soulmate. I was wondering if maybe we could have Chat over every once in a while? If that’s okay with you guys, of course. We can set some rules, too!”

Tom nodded understandingly. "I get the desire to get closer with your soulmate. Chat is always welcome here—" he waggled a finger— "as long as you two let us know of his presence, and leave the hatch to this room _unlocked and open_. Okay?"

The two reddened at the insinuation. "Y— yes, Papa," Marinette stammered through scarlet cheeks. "Is— is there anything else?"

"Not really," her papa said cheerily. "Unless… you have anything to add, Sabine…?"

The woman in question nodded sternly, and Marinette feared that she would do something she wouldn't like, from her expression alone. 

After a beat of stressing scrutinization, Sabine finally spoke, a fierce, motherly caring in her eyes. “Marinette, whenever Chat is over, you must promise to give the poor boy some pastries. He must be starving after all that hero work.” 

She walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. “Be safe when you’re out there, dear," she murmured, her grey eyes brimming with concern. "It’s not just Marinette we’re worried about anymore. You're a part of this family now, for better or worse. And we hope it will be the former.”

Tom nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Mhm." 

Sabine turned to leave, lowering herself through the opening. "It's been a true pleasure meeting you, Chat. Make sure to tell us when you next come over, so we can have food ready!" 

Tom followed her example, and waved them farewell with a wink. "We'll let you guys have some privacy now," he said playfully. "Keep the trapdoor open!"

"Papa!" 

Marinette sighed, her cheeks feeling permanently flushed. "I'm sorry, my dad likes to tease me a lot," she said apologetically. But when she turned to face her soulmate, her eyes were met with the sight of a Chat that was so unlike his previously cheery self. 

Marinette stepped over and, suppressing the strong urge to hold his hand, looked up at him with eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Chat? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine," he said weakly. "Just— Just give me a minute to pick my jaw up off the ground. I just need a minute. Thanks.”

She laughed loudly, and the sound made him smile unconsciously, bringing him back to his senses. “I told you they’d be nice about it.”

“I know, but I wasn’t expecting… that. Your parents are so kind and so amazing. And when your mother touched me on the cheek like that… it just brought back memories." His lips curled into a frown. "Neither of my parents have ever been that caring to me—at least, not in a very long time.”

Strong arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, kitty.”

He paused for a moment, and took some time to breathe her in. 

Vanilla. That was the first thing that hit his nose, made even more sensitive by his miraculous. Inhaling greedily, he tried to snatch up more of the elusive, delicious scent, and was rewarded with the surprise discovery of strawberry, lingering in her silky soft hair. 

_She smells like home,_ he thought, uncaring of how he looked in that moment, sniffing for that tempting fragrance of strawberry and vanilla that he knew he'd never not associate with her again. 

Home. Not the cold, empty home he had been forced to grow up in, but a lively one filled to the brim with love and memories. 

He gathered up the courage to speak, all the while pulling her closer. “Don't be sorry," he murmured against her hair. "My mother disappeared a while back, and my father hasn’t been the same since. I’ve been— used to it now. Being alone." 

Marinette felt her heart pang. No one deserved to be alone. No one deserved to forcibly get _used_ to it. But she said naught a word, waiting for him to continue.

"Just seeing your mother being so nice to me—I feel so loved, princess. I've only known you for a day, but I feel like I could stay in your home forever." He smiled, his mouth stretching wide into a happy grin. "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

His ear caught a stray sniffle, and he immediately pulled back, his eyes panickedly roaming over her teary expression. “I’m sorry, did I make you cry? I’m so sorry, please don’t cry. Are you okay?”

“You silly kitty." Her fists shook as she brought them up to her face, and knuckled away her tears.

"No one has ever said such sweet things to me,” she whispered, wiping away one last tear. “You’re so— I'm so lucky to have had you as a soulmate. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too.”

"Aw. Princess." He could feel his eyes prickle with the weight of her heartfelt compliments. "Now _I'm_ gonna cry, too."

That was all it took for the two of them to dissolve into fits of teary laughter, clutching their stomachs blindly with pure, unadulterated mirth. 

They didn't even notice the two grinning heads that had popped up from the open bedroom entrance. 

But it was better that way. Tom and Sabine would hate to intrude on their merriment.

They smiled at each other, caught in nostalgia, remembering how _they_ had met. 

The two could only hope that Marinette and Chat Noir's ending would be just as happy as theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marinette and alya talk, and adrien is smitten.

The shrill ring of an alarm clock, accompanied by an incessant tugging on her hair, woke Marinette up with a start, dragging her from hazy, clouded dreams of golden hair and green, green eyes.

Eyes flying open, she registered a blur of red in the corner of her vision, pulling at her hair. "Wake up, Marinette!" Tikki cried. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

She yawned groggily, through bleary eyes. "Late," she mumbled sleepily, mindlessly repeating after her kwami. "Late… late? Wait..."

Marinette's eyes shot open, arms freezing mid-stretch as panic pierced through her lethargic haze. 

_ "Crap." _

Her first instinct was to roll out of bed—but then she remembered, belatedly, that:

  1. Her sheets were still wrapped around her, effectively encasing her in cloth like a mummy.
  2. She couldn't actually roll out of bed, because her bed was elevated. Meaning the floor would be _one bone-jarring fall away._



Tikki zipped frantically out of her hair, horrified as she tracked Marinette's movements with her big, blue eyes. "Marinette!" 

Limbs flailing, she nearly rolled off her loft, but then she felt the cold, thin metal of the railing press against her bare skin, preventing what had promised to be a treacherous fall. 

Right. There was a railing.

Marinette heaved a shaky sigh, leaning forward onto the godsent barrier. Cold seeped through her skin from where her forehead had made contact with the steel. 

She thanked whoever was listening for her parents' foresight. 

"That was close," she muttered. 

Tikki laughed weakly, even as her eyes filled with worry. "Maybe… maybe I shouldn't wake you up like that next time," the kwami said apologetically.

Marinette smiled affectionately at her. "Maybe." 

But she noticed, as she untangled herself from the sheets, Tikki's usual cheer had yet to return. In an effort to comfort her, Marinette joked, "Hey, at least I got up on time!"

And it worked. Tikki smiled at her, worry forgotten. "Yep, you did!"

"And it's all thanks to you," Marinette said, petting her fondly on her velvet soft head. 

Tikki giggled, her laughter tinkling and silvery in the morning daylight, and Marinette felt her spirits lift.

As bad as this morning had started out, at least she'd avoided becoming a Marinette pancake, she thought, a wry smile twisting her lips as she carefully descended the loft ladder, Tikki hovering by her side.

Jumping off the last step, she waltzed over to the folding screen in the corner of her room, grabbing her clothes as she went. She quickly changed out of her pajamas, shucking them off with practiced ease.

Yanking her clothes on, she stuffed her arms into her trademark jacket as she snatched up her purse, Tikki phasing into the bag.

Last night had been the first time she'd seen the kwami actually phase through something, like a ghost. It still rattled her, how something—or, in this case, someone—so solid could pass through a wall or cloth or furniture as if it was nothing.

Marinette shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips. She'd have to get used to it, she supposed. Just like she'd have to get used to having a tiny roommate, and constantly having to sneak up extra cookies, which Tikki had immediately taken a liking to the other day.

Well. At least Tikki was nice, and had so far been cheery and helpful. 

Marinette hoped Chat Noir was faring just as well with his kwami. 

A blush bloomed on her cheeks at the thought, and she slapped her hands over them before she could open the trapdoor. 

_ Nope! Won't think of him, won't think of him,  _ she chanted, but it was no use.

All that had transpired the previous night came flooding back in a rush, and Marinette found herself holding back a little squeal again.

Her eyes widened.  _ The soulmark! _

Scrambling to roll up her right sleeve (how did she not see it while she was changing?), her fingers scraped the cloth up, and she was rewarded with the sight of silver and green, the mercury blade flecked with tiny paw prints exactly where she remembered.

A breath whooshed out of her lungs. 

Last night had felt like a fever dream, but seeing that mark on her skin, she knew then it had been real. She had a soulmate.  _ It was real. _

Trying to suppress the smile that threatened to stretch across her face, she finally, giddily, reached down to the trapdoor, ready to face her parents. Ready to face school.

Ready to face the world, knowing she had a partner of her own, watching her back.

She covered up the mark and her too-giddy-for-morning smile. 

Maybe she couldn't tell anyone except her parents. Maybe she couldn't meet her soulmate behind the mask. But for now…

For now, this was enough.

* * *

Despite Marinette's hopes, Chat Noir, sadly, had  _ not _ been faring just as well as she and Tikki had.

Adrien groaned for the umpteenth time, as his nostrils were assaulted once more by the  _ utterly _ odious smell of camembert.

Which, unfortunately, was the only type of cheese his kwami would deign to eat.

"Plagg, c'mon, you can't just sit there and eat the whole day," he said, frustration leaking into his tone. "I've got to go to school."

" _ School? _ " Plagg zipped up to him, swallowing a mouthful of cheese. "Seriously, kid, I don't get what the big deal is about  _ school. _ "

Plagg wrinkled his tiny nose, then proceeded to toss another chunk of cheese in his mouth.

Adrien dragged a hand over his face, and prepared himself to explain. Again. "As I've already said, Plagg, I want to meet other people. I don't want to live out my entire life here, in this lonely house." 

Plagg raised an eyebrow, but he didn't budge. "Honestly, kid, I'd personally be content as long as I had some good cheese with me. You humans are weird."

"Come on, Plagg. Please?"

A rap at the door startled Adrien. Whirling around, he sighed in relief when he saw that the door remained closed. 

Nathalie's muffled, stern voice came through from the other side. "Adrien. You're going to be late." 

"Sorry, Nathalie," he called out, shooting Plagg a quick glare before he scooped the kwami up and dropped him in his messenger bag. 

As he turned to go, he heard Plagg groaning grouchily in his bag, and felt a twinge of pity. Before he could regret what he was doing, he snatched up the rest of the half-eaten wheel of cheese and dropped it unceremoniously into the opening of his bag—and straight into Plagg's welcome paws.

_ You're welcome,  _ he thought, as the sounds of munching made its way out of his bag. Adrien reached down to close the flap of the bag, and just like that, the noise died down. 

Finally. He could get to school.

Racing down the hallway in a manner he knew his father would disapprove of, he skidded to a halt just as he reached the dining room entryway. Dashing over to his seat, he shot Nathalie a quick good morning smile, then dove into his breakfast, as she droned on about his schedule for the day.

"...then after school, you have an hour long photoshoot at the Place des Vosges with Vincent. Once you've finished that, you'll be free for the rest of the day, to do homework and whatever else you want to do."

Adrien perked up at the mention of free time. Now that was something to look forward to. Maybe he could visit Marinette again!

Trying to suppress a blush in front of Nathalie, he took a gulp of water and bent down to collect his bag, hoping against hope that she hadn't notice his reddened cheeks. He felt his hidden soulmark pulse—or... maybe it was just his imagination.

Standing up, he slung his bag across his body. "Thanks, Nathalie!" 

"You're welcome, Adrien," she replied, the corner of her lips lifting into a tiny, one-sided smile.

Adrien smiled back at her. And then he sprinted out of the room, intent on making his way to the car. "Bye!" he called out. 

Nathalie raised a hand and gave a small wave of farewell to his afterimage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was running to school with a croissant stuffed in her mouth, chewing frantically as she ducked and swerved around other pedestrians.

"Sorry! Pardon me, so sorry, excuse me please! Ack, I'm so sorry!"

Grumbles and mutters rose in her frazzled wake. Despite her attempts to weave in and out of the crowd seamlessly, her two left feet had failed her, and she'd accidentally shoved some people aside in her harried state.

It didn't take long for her to reach the front gates of the school. Panting, she dashed up the steps to meet Alya. 

"Girl, that was close," Alya said, by way of greeting. "A few more minutes and you would've been late!"

She laughed nervously. "I slept too late last night, I think. I almost slept through my alarm!"

Oh, she had  _ definitely  _ slept late last night, thanks to a certain cat's visit.

Shaking away the thought, she focused on Alya once more.

"...hoping to maybe interview Ladybug and Chat Noir one day! For the Ladyblog!" Alya said excitedly. "Do you think I'd be able to do that?"

Marinette tried to smile, pretending she'd been paying attention. "I'm sure you can, Alya!"

Alya beamed. "Thanks, girl. Oh, hey, we've got to get going..."

Locking elbows with Marinette, Alya chattered on as they made their way to class. Marinette listened politely, nodding every now and then, but her thoughts were elsewhere—"elsewhere" being Chat Noir, and the hidden soulmark seared into her flesh.

A thrill sang in her veins at the reminder. She had a soulmate, she had a  _ soulmate. _ Suppressing a giddy smile, she entered the room with Alya by her side, and her gaze clashed with one Adrien Agreste. Or rather, her new friend, who sat next to Nino.

"Hey Adrien, Nino!" she cheerily called, as the pair made their way to their desks. Alya waved. 

"Hey, my dudettes," Nino replied, tipping his hat towards them. 

From the corner of her vision, Marinette saw Alya smile at the gesture.

"Hey Alya. Hi Marinette!" Adrien chirped, his smile as bright and sunny as his hair.

Making her way to her seat, Marinette smiled in response, failing to notice Adrien’s rising blush. 

Class soon began, but Marinette couldn’t focus. Her thoughts were filled with one golden-haired cat boy, who vaulted around Paris in a black leather suit. She couldn’t stop wondering about him. Where was he? What was he doing? Most importantly, was he thinking about her? Marinette began doodling in her notebook. Swirls of lead morphed into a familiar face, and she found herself looking at the boy of her dreams. She smiled indulgently, lost in the beauty of Chat Noir. 

Meanwhile, Adrien couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat. Mrs. Bustier’s lecture was nothing special, especially since Nathalie had drilled him on these exact concepts more than a few months ago. He couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette. Remembering how she had pulled him close yesterday after he had trailed off, thinking about his parents, and how supportive her own parents were… Adrien couldn’t help but hide a lovesick smile at the memory.

All she had to do was simply smile at him, and there he was, falling deeply in love with her all over again. Her smile was so beautiful. Adrien wished he could make her smile like that again.

It had become painfully aware to him that Marinette sat directly behind him, which meant that it was nearly impossible to stare longingly at her during class. Adrien craned his neck, desperately trying to make out what she was doing. 

Marinette seemed to be… doodling? In his haste to stare at his soulmate, he missed the weird looks he was getting from Nino. 

Nino clapped him on the shoulder. “Dude, what’s going on? You look like - like some sort of flamingo, trying to turn around and sneak a look at Marinette. What’s up with her?”

Adrien jumped and instinctually rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, n-nothing. Nothing’s up. I’m fine.” 

Nino raised an eyebrow at him. “If you say so, dude. Try to focus on the lesson though, wouldn’t want you to fail.”

“Thanks, Nino.” He smiled. 

Behind them, a certain reporter had been watching their entire exchange surreptitiously. Alya turned to Marinette and started whispering.

“Psst, Marinette. Did you hear the boys talking in front of us? Marinette!”

The girl in question glared at her. “Alya! Mrs. Bustier is going to hear us; keep it down! Write it on a note or something.”

Ripping some paper out of her notebook, Alya scribbled furiously and handed it over to Marinette.

_ I think Nino and Adrien were whispering about you. _

_ What about me?  _ Marinette wrote.

_ Adrien keeps trying to look back at you. Nino called him a flamingo. _

Marinette snorted.  _ Why would he even do that? _

_ Maybe he’s got the hots for you.  _ Alya raised her eyebrows suggestively as she pushed the paper over to Marinette.  _ Seems obvious to me since he keeps blushing like a fire truck. _

_ Alya!! Adrien doesn’t like me. Besides… he’s not my soulmate. _

_ Do you have another soulmate?  _

Marinette took the note and crumpled it up. “Later. Come over after school for a bit, and we’ll talk.”

Alya nodded happily. Meanwhile, Adrien had noticed that something was going on behind him. He turned around just as Marinette crumpled up some paper in her fist and whispered something to Alya. 

When Alya looked up, she shot a knowing look towards Adrien and smirked. Flushing with embarrassment, he smiled awkwardly, knowing he'd been caught. Adrien turned back around and rubbed his burning neck. 

What were the two of them talking about? Had they been talking about him? Was he being too obvious? Maybe he’d ask Marinette later. 

The rest of the day flew by after that first class, and soon Alya and Marinette were walking away, having said their goodbyes to Nino. Adrien was hiding around the corner, waiting for the pair of friends to leave. He didn’t plan on following them—at least, not yet—but he just wanted to see where they were going. Besides, he had planned to meet Marinette later as Chat Noir, and didn’t want to drop in on the two girls hanging out.

Heading back towards the front of the school, Adrien watched as the girls ran towards Marinette’s house, smiling and talking.

So Alya was heading to Marinette’s? Interesting. He hoped she’d end up leaving by the time a certain superhero paid Marinette a visit. 

Pushing all thoughts and dreams of one sweet, raven-haired girl out of his mind, Adrien took a deep breath and started for the car. He had a fencing class to prepare for.

* * *

Marinette shook her head violently. “No. No. Just no. There’s no way Adrien likes me. He’s known me for what? A day now? And the first day I hated his guts for something he didn’t even do! Adrien probably thinks I’m just a stubborn fangirl or something.”

Alya scoffed. “Then why was he staring at you all class? He was barely even paying attention to the lecture.”

Marinette flailed for an excuse. “Maybe… maybe he was bored. I know I was. Besides, he was homeschooled, right? He’s probably already learned these topics.”

Alya tilted her head, considering it. But only a little. “Maybe. But girl, you still can’t excuse how he was craning his neck just trying to get a peek at what you were doing! Not to mention how badly he blushed when I stared at him afterwards.”

“Probably just curious. Just like you.” Marinette laughed. 

The reporter narrowed her eyes slightly. “What  _ were  _ you doing?”

Uh oh. 

"N— nothing," Marinette stammered, feeling her cheeks go pink. "I was just t— taking notes. Need to keep my grades up!”

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Marinette could tell Alya didn't believe her, but thankfully, she didn't push for more. Instead, Alya continued talking. 

“Well, I’m telling you, that boy’s got the hots for you. Who wouldn’t?" Alya grinned. "You’re pretty adorable, girl!”

Marinette looked away, feeling heat flood her cheeks. “Th— thanks, Alya.”

Alya laughed. And then her face grew serious.

“Now…" Marinette gulped as Alya smiled viciously. "Let’s talk about soulmates.” 

She felt her dread increase as Alya dragged her up to her room mercilessly.

Once Alya had successfully pulled her into the room, she sat Marinette down on the chaise, then proceeded to drag a chair over to sit in front of her. 

Fixing her steely gaze on Marinette, Alya began the interrogation. 

“So. Who’s your soulmate?”

Marinette scrabbled for a distraction, then suddenly remembered… Nino.

“How about we talk about yours first, huh?" Marinette smirked when she saw Alya's face go slack. She forged on, feeling more confident. "I saw you smiling at Nino today. Does someone have the hots for our DJ friend?” she sing-songed. 

Alya flushed slightly, then rushed to cover it up with a wavering smile. “M, you know I don’t have a soulmate yet. My birthday isn’t until later. And no, I don’t like Nino! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alya huffed, crossing her arms indignantly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, still grinning. “Is that so? Because I saw him staring at you during lunch today. There was even a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Does  _ that  _ mean anything to you?” Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alya biting back a smile, then throwing herself into a violent coughing fit. 

“I saw no such thing. N-now you’re just making things up.”

“If you say so.” But they both knew Marinette had won this round. Marinette smiled triumphantly. 

Alya took advantage of the short second of silence, immediately switching the topic away from her. “Now, how about we talk about your soulmate, huh, Marinette?”

Marinette's heart dropped into her stomach. Marinette twiddled her thumbs nervously, looking anywhere but at Alya. “Uh, I really don’t want to talk about it… because, um... reasons.”

Now it was Alya's turn to raise an eyebrow, her tone of voice challenging her flimsy excuse. “Really, girl? ‘Because reasons’? That’s the best you got?" 

Alya rambled on, a flood of questions spilling out of her as she subconsciously reverted to her comfortable journalist persona. "Why are you so nervous about the entire soulmates thing? Is it someone you don’t like? Do they not like you? Are you guys keeping your relationship a secret—”

Upon hearing the last question, Marinette yelped, hands waving Alya's queries away. “No! That’s not it, okay? The truth is…" 

Marinette swallowed. They never said lying was easy. But did it have to be so hard? 

She surged forwards anyways, the lies coming to her with an ease that scared a small part of her.

"The truth is, I don’t have one. I was so, so excited, and anxious, and worried on my birthday, because all I’ve ever wanted is a soulmate. I want with someone the beautiful relationship my parents have. They’re so in love, and I wished upon every star in the sky that I would have a relationship like that someday. But instead, I ended up with no one.” 

Marinette looked at her lap, presumably from sadness. In reality she was attempting to swallow the guilt she felt from lying to Alya. 

The girl in question put a hand to her mouth and gasped in horror. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Marinette. I feel so bad for you.  _ God _ , you deserve so much better." 

Alya sighed, slumping into the chair. "I feel so bad for just bringing it up like that. If you feel uncomfortable, I promise I’ll never talk about it again. I’m so sorry, I’m sure you’ll find someone who loves you. With or without a soulmate, okay? Come here.” She pulled Marinette into a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Marinette stiffened slightly, but eased into the hug. The guilt threatened to consume her. Alya was being so compassionate and kind and understanding. And here she was.  _ Lying _ to her. It felt horrible.  _ She _ felt horrible. 

“T-thank you,” she managed to say, swallowing. Her throat felt all dried up.

Alya broke away from her, studying her face worriedly. Marinette hoped she didn't see the guilt written on it. "Do you want some space, girl? I know this can be hard."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest— then realized that this could be a way to get Alya out of the house before Chat Noir dropped by.

And so she nodded silently, as if she really didn't have a soulmate. As if her soulmate wasn't on his way here already.

Alya smiled, turning to leave. “Feel better, okay? Love you, girl.”

“Love you too, Alya.” She waved half-heartedly as Alya finally left the room, and sank into her chaise. 

Desolate thoughts flooded into her mind and then she was drowning, drowning in her guilt and misery. How could she have done that to Alya? Alya had been nothing but sweet to her and had even helped her stand up to Chloe. 

Absentmindedly, Marinette limped up to her loft bed and opened the hatch to her balcony. Perhaps a certain cat would show up soon. She really wished she didn’t have to keep her relationship with him such a secret. Marinette hated lying, especially to those she loved. But she supposed it was a part of being a superhero, of leading a double life. After all, wasn’t she lying to Chat Noir about her own identity? Chat didn’t know his soulmate was actually Ladybug, his loyal partner.

Not only was she lying to her friends and family about her soulmate, but also about being a superhero. Wasn’t she breaking their hard-earned trust making terrible excuses to go gallivanting about saving Paris from a bunch of enraged villains? 

Marinette knew her identity had to be kept a secret, and so did Chat’s, but it didn’t stop her from wishing that the masks weren’t necessary. That instead, her friends would know and tease her about her relationship with Chat Noir. Instead, they would know she was Ladybug, and understand why she had to make all those excuses. Maybe her family would be proud of her for helping so many people. Maybe they’d be scared as they watched the live footage on the news, hoping she didn’t get hurt. 

Then perhaps, Ladybug and Chat Noir could be in a relationship, and the world would know they were happy soulmates. She’d look out for him in battle, and he would do the same for her. And maybe, they’d be there for each other as civilians too. Marinette and… whoever Chat Noir was, though she felt she somehow secretly already knew him.

Maybe it was the partnership, maybe it was the fact that they were soulmates, but she felt closer to her kitty than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)


End file.
